100 Songs
by Alucard354565
Summary: 100 songs that are chosen by me, Alucard354565, that will explain the theme of each and every chapter I write about Soi Fon x Yoruichi. Note that these chapters will be one-shots and probably no longer than 399 or 2,000. Maybe more but that depends on you, the reader, who should read and review this.
1. Song 1

**Song #1: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri **

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

* * *

"Why? Why didn't you take me with you?" Soi Fon asks Yoruichi as their battle closes to an end, leaving Soi Fon crying and Yoruichi to watch her and not say anything. That is until Soi Fon says "Even when I told you of how I felt, you still left with that '_man' _so tell me why?!" Yoruichi's eyes widen remembering that the night before she left with Kisuke, Soi Fon had unraveled her hearts desires to the former Squad 2 captain._  
_

"Do...Do you not return my feelings? Is that why you left?" "No!" "Then why!" "I...I made a promise to help him." "So, then you don't return my feelings." "Of course I do." "Then why not take me with you?" Yoruichi sighs "Would you really want to live a life on the run from the same people whom you call friends and allies? The reason I did not take you is because I couldn't let you live a life filled with running and hiding in the shadows."

"What? Why?" "Because I love you. I've loved you for the past hundred years. It hurt me to leave when I did not get a chance to tell you I loved you back." Soi Fon's heart skips a beat as she hears Yoruichi say this.

_She truly loves me? _Soi Fon asks herself.

Soi Fon wipes away her tears and when she opens her eyes, warm arms wrap around her which makes her cheeks redden. She looks up at Yoruichi who closes the distance between them and their lips touch.

Soi Fon had never been happier in her whole life and now she had Yoruichi with her. "I promise not to leave again." Yoruichi says after breaking their kiss. This made Soi Fon smile and kiss her again.

**So, these chapters will either be short or long plus if you wish to suggest a new song just put it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do! Also, some of these chapters will contains lemons because some of the songs are...well you can probably guess where I'm going with this.**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. Song 2

**Song #2: Blind by Kesha **

**_I've let go, finally over you  
This drama that you put me through  
I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, you're so low  
It's last call and it's gotten old  
Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone _ **

* * *

A rainy day in the Soul Society left all Captains in their homes. Soi Fon ,however, was currently being annoyed by phone calls from a certain cat.

"What?!" Soi Fon yells into the phone as she answers it.

"Please...I didn't mean to leave you."

"I'm over you, okay!"

"So, you'd prefer a life alone?"

"Well, what if I have someone?!"

"Who?"

"None of your business!"

"Wait, Soi Fon-!"

"Don't call me anymore!"

Soi Fon angrily hangs up the phone and sighs to calm down. This whole time Soi Fon had been on her bed; sitting naked. Two arms are planted on Soi Fon's shoulders and a girl kisses her neck.

"Who was that?"

"A ex-friend."

Soi Fon says, turns around, and kisses the girl back to continue their love-making session.

Yoruichi on the other hand, sat at her bed crying over the loss of wanting to love again. Kisuke tried to soothe her but she shooed him away. He left her room and into the main room where his shop resided and saw Ichigo along with his friends "Soi Fon turned her down, didn't she?" "Yeah" Kisuke replies looking down. Orihime sighs and goes to Yoruichi as well as Rukia and Rangiku. Ichigo, Renji, Chad, and Uryuu helped Kisuke set up for dinner.

Except, Yoruichi never ate that night. Ichigo and his friends left and Yoruichi snuck out of her room, downstairs, and into the Soul Society in pursuit of Soi Fon. When, Yoruichi got there, she saw Soi Fon and another woman having sex which made her cry even more.

It seems the bee is no longer with the cat.

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	3. Song 3

**Song #3: Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis ~This one is a little more happier and not hurtful.~**

_**Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love ** _

* * *

"More..." "Tell me what you want." "You. I want you!" Soi Fon moans as Yoruichi moves her hand towards Soi Fon's cunt making Soi Fon jerk. "My, My, you're so sensitive down here. I wonder what would happen if I used my tongue." Yoruichi says smirking and obviously knowing what would happen if she used her tongue on Soi Fon's pussy.

Yoruichi moves down to where her fingers were and gave her cunt a lick as she then began to suck on Soi Fon's clit. Soi Fon let out a pleasured moan as she arched her back, loving the feeling of her mentor's hot mouth pleasuring her so skillfully.

Yoruichi switched back to using her fingers and plunged three fingers into Soi Fon. Yoruichi captures Soi Fon's lips in a passionate kiss. Soi Fon gently pushed the other woman on her back, sliding herself down her body and kissing each large breast before continuing down. Yoruichi spread her legs, raising her hips slightly as she offered herself to the younger woman.

Soi Fon gulped and dipped her head, resting her nose in deep purple curls surrounding her mentor's pussy. She tentatively spread the folds of Yoruichi's pussy, slowly sliding her tongue into her. The Captain abruptly pulled her head back as Yoruichi let out a low moan. She looked up to meet her gaze.

"Please...don't stop; just don't stop." Yoruichi pants, raking her fingers through dark blue hair and guiding her head back to her wet cunt. Soi Fon slid her tongue in again. She began flicking her tongue over her clit, drawing mewls of pleasure from the older woman. Soi Fon moves her finger inside of Yoruichi, then adds two more. Yoruichi let out a loud moan as she came.

Soi Fon helps her to ride it out.

Yoruichi sighs and says "Your turn now, Little Bee." "Wait, what?" Yoruichi smirks, turning Soi Fon unto her back and spreading the Captain's legs apart, immediately bending down to thrust her tongue into Soi Fon's wet cunt, sucking hard on her clit and back to sliding her tongue roughly into her. She thrust two fingers into her pussy, flicking her tongue over her clit and removing the fingers to dive back down between her folds making Soi Fon scream as she came.

Yoruichi removes her fingers and lies next to Soi Fon.

This night would be one of many nights that they did this same thing.

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	4. Song 4

**Song #4: DNA by LITTLE MIX ~AU is included in this chapter. The lyrics, I believe, should say her and woman instead of man and his but that's my opinion.~**

**_It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA _  
**

* * *

Soi Fon walked down the street towards her house where she lived next to the most popular girl in school, Yoruichi Shihoin. Soi Fon had been crushing on the older girl since 5th grade when Yoruichi protected her from some bullies. The day had never been forgotten by the girl and she promised that she would repay Yoruichi in some kind of way.

Only to have Yoruichi tell her "You don't need to repay me." but Soi Fon insisted and so, Soi Fon tried everyday to find a possible way to repay her up until now.

Soi Fon stood in her room whilst removing her clothes when she looks out her window and into Yoruichi's to see that she as well was removing her clothes. Soi Fon's cheeks redden but also her breath caught in her lungs as she stared at the goddess-like body. She sighs and removes her jeans not noticing that the dark-skinned woman from across the fence was indeed now staring at Soi Fon's bare ass and smirking.

Soi Fon's phone rings and she checks the caller ID: Yoruichi (they got their phone numbers when Soi Fon got a phone and Yoruichi and her started to be friends). Soi Fon answers, secretly hoping that Yoruichi didn't notice her admiring the other's body "Hi?" "Did you enjoy the view?" "Huh?" Soi Fon says looking out her window again and saw Yoruichi grinning. Soi Fon blushes when Yoruichi blows a kiss towards her and hangs up. The blinds close.

Soi Fon gets changed into some PJ's that had bees on them. She sits in her bed while on her computer when her mother calls to her "You have a visitor! I'm sending them up to your room!" Soi Fon says to herself "I wonder who it is." she shakes her head just as the door opens to reveal none other than Yoruichi.

"Yor-Yoruichi?" "Hey there, Soi-Bee." "I told you not to call me that." Soi Fon says blushing as she remembers the naked body of the woman in front of her. Yoruichi climbs on Soi Fon's bed and sits next to her checking what she was doing "Really? You're studying?" "Why?" Yoruichi starts laughing which left Soi Fon confused "You need to get out more." "I prefer isolation." Soi Fon says going back to her computer.

"Is it because of those boys who bullied you in 5th grade?" Yoruichi asks giving Soi Fon a serious look.

Soi Fon looks down, afraid to say yes.

Yoruichi crawls up next to Soi Fon and pecks her cheek. She puts both hands on Soi Fon's cheeks making her face Yoruichi "Don't worry. I protected you didn't I?" Soi Fon's eyes widen as Yoruichi moves in. Their lips touch and Soi Fon gets a strange feeling in her stomach, like butterflies were floating around in it.

Yoruichi pulls back, closes Soi Fon's computer, puts it on her night stand, and lies down next to her. "How did you know?" "I've always known. The way you look at me, the way you act when I speak to you around others, but mainly when our eyes meet, that's how I knew." "Why would you even want me?" "What? A cat can't love a bee?" "Did you just consider yourself a cat?" "Maybe" Yoruichi says smiling.

She brought Soi Fon into her to cuddle. No longer than 5 minutes, Soi Fon falls asleep and Yoruichi whispers before she, too, falls asleep "I'll always protect and love you."

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
